


Kitty, Cameras Kill - Camera AU -

by YamiiVance



Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear, GREY (Mod), Grey mod
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drugs, Multi, Self Harm, Sucide, Svenska | Swedish, neglectful parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiiVance/pseuds/YamiiVance
Summary: You set up a camera to see if you sleepwalk after noticing items being moved. When you watch the tape, you wake up, get out of bed, stare at the camera and snap your own neck. An identical copy of you then walks in, removes the body, slips into bed and goes to sleep until you wake up.





	Kitty, Cameras Kill - Camera AU -

\------------------------------

Blue-green eyes stare at the screen in confusion... Replying the video over again... Watching 'himself' stand up and stare into the camera... Those same murky eyes burning blankly at the lens only for his hands to reach up and – SNAP, his neck cracks and he drop limply to the ground black hair framing and covering his now likely dead face... Plain black and white striped boxers and a black t-shirt all that covered his body...

Then you see it. You? Or... At least you think that's YOU-YOU. Steps into the room and drags the limp corpse out of the room, the sound of you're prosthetic leg clanking against the floor with no though to try and be quieter- not like Mom would care she likely was high off her ass- if even home- you really should check...

Now that you think about it- it's probably her moving all you're shit looking for something to sell probably... But... how does that explain... YOU... and you're lack of memory of all this even happening...

He watches himself climb into bed and then turn off the film... With a conflicted sigh he decide to leave the camera to try recording tomorrow and see what happens... Though the thought of sleeping and you're possible death- even if you won't remember it- if the next you is anything like yourself that is...

You... really hope it's just you're mother moving you're stuff and not previous YOUs' doing it that are outside you're memory range...

He stand up feeling his frail bones POP loudly snatching up a grey hoodie from the floor he step out of his room, moving down the short hallway and peering at the shut door that was his mother's room and as he goes by shouting. "Mamma, Jag kommer att göra frukost! Vill ha något?" He doesn't hear a reply and huffs she's ether unconscious or too high to care, grumbling to himself he makes a sharp turn into the kitchen pausing in the door way to see the mess that was the kitchen... The room consisted of a table, kitchen sink, a stove and a few cabinets along with a few pots and pans laying about... The table- and sink were filled with dishes and drinks and just trash and... what looks like cigarette ashes along with a few beer cans on the floor... Did she have guests over last night... He couldn't recall... not that he trusted his own memory- if he was even HIM...

He rubs his face... god damn it all he hated this... all this self doubt... not like he had that good a relationship with himself... the cuts on his arms burned to be scratched but he ignored it and started picking up cans and tossing them into the trash before moving all the dishes from the table near the sink where he turns the water on...

Sometimes... He hated this house... sometimes he hated his Mother... and all the time... He hated himself...

Being a clone? Only made that worse! Was this why they were so poor? What in the damn world was going on...

He was going to find out why his stuff was being moved and more importantly if he was even the REAL himself at all!

He slams a dish down- flinching as he feels it shatter and cut into his hand... He huffs slightly annoyed as he scoops up the pieces uncaringly and dumping them into the trash- he hears his Mother scream from her room... "Simon är att du? Stängt upp, Mamma's fick ett huvudvärk!"

'Simon' sighs contact blue green eyes rolling as he snaps out. "Ja Mamma!" He fought to keep his voice calm as he continued to wash the dishes- being more mindful to be quiet now- running his cut up hands under the water to stop the bleeding first of course.

He does his best to be more gentle with the dishes- especially since he can feel more then just the cuts throb from the way he's slammed that dish down... He took a mental note to take his medicine before heading out- he'd skip breakfast probably fuck it who needs it anyways? If his Mother wanted it she'd make it her god damn self.

Finally finished stuffing the drying rack full, using a paper towel he sweeps up all the cigarette ash- coughing slightly as he does so and throws it out. He quickly heads back to his room and tosses on his jeans and a pair of boots, scratching at the sleeve of his hoodie as he tries to walk quietly to not alert his mother on his going out, picking up his satchel, from the hat hanger, and tossing it over his shoulder and then out the door he went. He takes out his cell phone frowning checking for messages...

One from Sophie: [ Hey Simon, want to meet up at the coffee shop? I'm hanging there anyways waiting for my Brother to show up. ] He can't help but feel his face heat up a bit... damn it... the two people he liked – not that it wasn't odd considering Sophie and David were siblings, hanging out... but despite that he texts back.

[ Yeah I'll swing by I need... ] He pauses, he wasn't so good at writing in English as he was speaking it, he grits his teeth slightly and just writes out. [ En kopp kaffe alltid. ]

\---------------------------

Swedish to English (( Hope my Swedish wasn't to unbearable I'm pretty rusty. ))

Mamma, Jag kommer att göra frukost! Vill ha något? – Mother, I will make breakfast! Want something?

Simon är att du? Stängt upp, Mamma's fick ett huvudvärk! - Simon is that you? Shut up, Mother's got a headache!

Ja Mamma – Yes Mother

En kopp kaffe alltid – a cup of coffee


End file.
